Mitsuru Kasai
---- |name = Mitsuru Kasai |kanji = 満火災 |romaji = Mitsuru Kasai |alias = The Flame Amongst The Waves (波の中で炎, Nami no naka de honō) |eye color = Red |hair color = Red |vision = Excellent |age = 17 pre-timeskip 21 after timeskip |birthdate = TBA |birthplace = TBA |race = Human(Dragon Slayer) |height = 5'11 pre-timeskip 6'3 after timeskip |occupation = Mage |affiliation = Crashing Wave |marital status = Single |sexuality = Heterosexual |Blood type = A- |magic = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Requip |gender = Male |partners = TBA |status = Alive |guild mark color = Black |guild mark location = Right Shoulder |weaponry and armor ='Suijin' (水神, water God)}} Mitsuru Kasai(満火災, Mitsuru Kasai) is a young orphan from TBA who while wandering alone was found and adopted by the fire dragon, Aviur who raised him as his own, teaching him the will of fire and how to fight for what you believe in no matter how stacked the odds are against you. It is believed that it is from Aviur the Mitsuru got his hot-headed attitude and strong will, both being good and bad qualities to have. It also from Aviur that he learned Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However, one day Mitsuru awoke to find that Aviur was gone with not a single trace of where it was he went. This abandonment is the reason for Mitsuru's insecurity as he believes that it was because he was not strong enough that Aviur left him. Mitsuru wandered for several years in search of Aviur in hopes that he would take him in again if he promised he would try harder to become stronger. This journey eventually lead Mitsuru to Hargeon town where he discovered a guild filled with strong and powerful mages. Mitsuru decided to join this guild, hoping to one day resume his search once he believes he has become strong enough to make Aviur Proud. Appearance Mitsuru is a young man of lean build with a mesomorphic body type who stands at approximately five foot eleven. He has short, straight, vibrantly red hair which is normally messy unless he is verbally instructed to brush or style it. He also has equally vibrant red eyes. His facial features consist of smooth skin with plump, pinchable cheeks, a rounded nose, soft pink lips with elongated canines though Mitsuru has a single snaggle-tooth hanging from the left corner of his mouth this canine being a bit longer than the other for reasons unknown. Finally, a sharp, pointed chin. Mitsuru has a muscular, well toned body. This is due not only to his constant fighting but also to the amount of hours he spends rigorously training in hopes of becoming stronger. Mitsuru can be seen wearing a variety of clothing, though it is unlikely to see him in anything too fancy as he ruins most of his clothes not long after receiving them. Rips and holes do not keep him from wearing outfits he enjoys as he can often be seen wearing a torn up letterman jacket, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black/white tennis shoes. Mitsuru is normally always seen with fresh cuts and bruises, covered by an array of colorful bandages as he is not only clumsy but also enjoys picking fights with multiple people at once or with those far beyond his own level of skill. Once Mitsuru got older however, his sense of style changed a bit as did his physical appearance. Twenty one year old Mitsuru stands at approximately six foot three inches with short red hair that he often keeps slicked back to keep it out of his face though a few strands often remain, but they are out of the way enough that he does not mind their presence. Mitsuru's face consists of a sharp, pointed jaw and his cheeks have lost their pinchability, no longer plagued with the baby fat that embarrassed him so much in his younger years. Both ears are pierced with small metal earrings that appear to be made of silver but shine red when light is reflected off of them. Mitsuru's body has changed as well, becoming quite toned and muscular giving him a much more intimidating appearance. This intimidating appearance is further boosted by the calm fire in his golden eyes which radiate a stay back aura whenever he is not actively trying to display a different emotion as Mitsuru has come to suffer from what some know as 'resting bitch face' in the presence of his guildmates and friends however, Mitsuru can often be seen smiling, his eyes becoming much softer than his regular look. Mitsuru's style has changed just a bit from his younger years as well, trading in his old, torn up letterman jacket for a heavy black leather jacket. He often wears white undershirts though he can be seen wearing a variety of different colors including black, red, white, and green. Mitsuru likes to wear jeans just as he did in his childhood, his favorite pair being a pair of blackwash jeans with a chain attached to on of his belt loops, this chain ends in his pocket, attached to a golden pocket watch. He also traded in his tennis shoes for a pair of black loafers he bought in Crocus after tearing up his black sneakers. Personality Mitsuru can be described as a hot-head of sorts, easily angered whenever he believes he's being insulted in any way which will often lead into him challenging whoever he believes insulted him to a fight of some sort. This usually ends up with Mitsuru being beaten to a pulp as he tends to pick fights with multiple people at a time or with those he knows he has no chance of beating. Despite the numerous scraps and bruises he receives, he refuses to show any weakness to anyone. He will not cry nor except help when offered to him even if he is beaten to the point in which he cannot stand on his own. He would rather drag himself back to his home than show any weakness by asking or excepting help from someone. Despite his hot-headed nature, he does have an odd sense of fairness as well as being a truly polite individual to those he deems worthy of such respect. He doesn't hesitate to use his manners whenever he feels someone truly deserves his respect, please and thank you are words often used in his vocabulary even towards those he does not hold in high regard as he sees these gestures as simply basic manners that everyone should use. That being said, he tends to take it as an insult when others do not show the same respect towards himself. Despite picking fights he knows he cannot win, he will never use magic during these fist fights even though doing so would secure his victory against those who don't use magic of any kind. Mitsuru is obsessed with becoming stronger both physically as well as through the use of his magic.Despite being know as the headstrong hot-head, Mitsuru is quite insecure about his own strength which is why he chooses to pick fights with strong opponents though, this normally results in him being beaten thus, in his head, confirming his insecurity about not being strong enough. Mitsuru can come off as shy at times, especially around women and those he has great respect for. This goes double for Silver, being that she fits the bill as both a woman and someone he respects greatly. He respects her not only for the fact that she is one of his two guild masters but also for her immense strength and skill as a leader. The fact that, unlike himself, Silver can back up what she says was also a large factor his choice for her to be someone he would look up to. Because of this he will often stutter or speak lowly whenever talking to her which normally doesn't elicit a good response and often results in him getting yelled at. Mitsuru is known for his sweet tooth though it is quite unlikely for him to be seen eating sweets or other things of the like in public. He refuses to eat them in front of others because he believes doing so makes him look soft though if offered candy or sweets by one of his guild members he can't help but say yes though he will do his best to seem reluctant about it. Despite his sweet tooth, Mitsuru often avoids drinks like Soda or other sugary drinks, preferring to water over them as he believes that, despite his unhealthy eating habits, he should still atleast try to stay on the healthy side when it comes to his beverage choices. History Equipment Lighter(ライター, Raitā): Due to the fact that fire dragon slayers cannot consume their own flames, in order to get a small temporary boost as well as heal minor wounds, Mitsuru carries around a small modified lighter. This lighter works just like any other, pressing down the trigger while simultaneously creating a small spark through the striking of flint, creating a small flame. What makes this lighter different is that Mitsuru has modified it so that what was once only a small flame now becomes a small inferno, the flames reaching approximately three to four inches tall when lit. Mitsuru will consume these flames, possibly flicking the lighter several times, consuming them until the desired level of effectiveness is reached. Suijin (水神, water God): Suijin is simply the hilt of a sword without a blade whatsoever, this hilt is infused with Water magic, allowing Mitsuru to utilize the element of water when handling this weapon. He normally does this by molding the water into the form of a blade turning what was once just a hilt into a deadly weapon capable of elongating outward into a water whip if Mitsuru so desires. This hilt is made from titanium coated in polycarbonate thermopastic to increase durability as well as reducing conductivity. It is a beautiful dark blue with a black lacrima sitting between it's guards. When this lacrima is activated it will shine a radiant blue and water can be cast from it. Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Physiology Fire/Heat Resistance: Naturally, as a fire dragon slayer, Mitsuru is completely immune to all fire, fire based, and heat based attacks in a very similar manner to how regular fire magic users are resistant to being burnt. However, unlike fire magic users, Fire dragon slayers are not only immune to the effects of fire but they can also heal and regain lost energy through the consumption of any and all fire with the exception of flames created through the use of their own magical energy. If a fire dragon slayer is to consume his or her own flames they will become gravely ill. Fire Dragon slayers can consume all forms of fire and all variants of fire magic, including but not limited to Fire Magic, Fire-Make, Rainbow Fire, and Explosion Magic. This may exclude some spells found within rainbow fire such as poisonous or otherwise noxious fire variants found within this form of fire based magic, these flames will still effect the slayer the same as any other. The consumption of them being possibly deadly. Enhanced Muscular strength and Endurance: Users of this form of dragon slayer magic have a compact muscle structure allowing even the weakest of them to lift far more than even the strongest of regular human beings. Fire dragon slayers can lift upwards of two tons though without an extra boost through the use Dragon Force, another mode, or Dragon's Root, the maximum amount that a slayer of this type can lift without risking major damage to their bodies is six tons, regardless of their enhanced muscular structure any more than that will risk ripping their muscles apart. Along with increased muscular strength, users of this form of Dragon slayer magic have increased muscular endurance which allows them to carry out activities for much longer than regular humans are able to, this allows him to run great distances or hold heavy objects for long periods of time without becoming tired though despite their increased endurance, they will eventually get tired and begin to strain. The longest recorded time a slayer of this type has been known to be able to run is five days straight though what did this dragon slayer in was not collapsing from muscular exhaustion but merely that from lack of sleeping. The most a dragon slayer of this type has ever been recorded to lift at once was ten tons however this dragon slayer was injured, having torn muscles in both his arms and legs. Enhanced Senses: Like all dragon slayers, fire dragon slayers have enhanced sight, hearing, and sense of smell. Their enhanced sight allows them to see far beyond the average field of sight for a regular human, able to tell the color of someones eyes from nearly a mile away. This enhanced sight does not stop at their range but also allows them to see at night and in other low light areas. Dragon slayers could hear a pen drop in a crowded bar, the quietest footsteps are easily distinguishable regardless of background noise or lack there of, as slayers are able to block out unnecessary noise and completely focus their hearing to the point of being able to hear the blood flowing through someones veins from six feet away. Their sense of smell is incredible as slayers posses an organ similar to a reptiles Jacobson's organ which allows them to convert taste into smell which allows them get a better understanding of their surroundings through both their nose and mouth. Slayers can smell and understand pheromones within their surroundings, allowing them better understand the emotional state of those around them beyond what can be understood through tone of voice and body language. Physical/Mental Abilities Speed: Mitsuru is not only fast on his feet but also quite quick witted, even though he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed he is quick in coming up with solutions even if those solutions are normally implausible or at the very least not the best possible solution to the current situation. Mitsuru spends a lot of his time training, often seen running laps around Hargeon, constantly trying to set a new record for himself each time, it is due to this constant training that Mitsuru has become quite the speedster. That being said, as he is incredibly clumsy, it is very likely for him to end up tripping and falling on his face. Somehow, someway, Mitsuru is able to break free from his constant clumsiness during battle, his two left feet becoming those of a "ballerina" so to speak. Agility: Mitsuru has cat-like reflexes, this is most likely due to the enhanced senses given to him by his dragon slayer magic. His skill at dodging and evading enemy attacks is incredible, his body, ironically, moving like water as he flows through the motions so smoothly like a wave on the oceans surface, moving freely. He is nimble and graceful on the battlefield, so much so that it is easy to mistake him for a completely different person. Once he gets into the zone his hot-headed nature disappears and he becomes a truly deadly opponent. Endurance: Intellect: Willpower/Hard headedness: Hand to hand Combatant: *'Aikidō'(合気道, Aikidō): Aikidō is a martial art that focuses on harmonizing with your opponent to bring peaceful resolutions to situations involving conflict. It is form of self-defense and martial art that uses locks, holds, pins throws, and the opponent's own movements against them. Unlike most other fighting styles, Aikidō is a martial art that attempts to quickly end conflict without bringing harm to either of those involved. Mitsuru values this martial art greatly as it allows him not only to disarm opponents but to use their own attacks momentum against them to bring them down. * Jeet Kune Do(截拳道, Jeet Kune Do): Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, Fenching, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter stikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the users energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. Magical Abilities Magical prowess: *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate non-mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'S-Class Aura' (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki): Mitsuru radiates an S-class aura, an incredibly powerful aura normally emitted by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage and can be used to intemidate nearly anyone. This aura emits a magical pressure capable of negating projectile attacks and even knocking foes off balance when they enter the area the aura covers. These auras completely cloak the user as well as a one foot radius around them in the mages respective color, these colors normally reflect the user's own personality. The only aura that surpasses this aura is the monster aura which is only said to be emitted by those whose level of magical power is equal to or surpasses that of a guildmaster or wizard saint. The color of Mitsuru's magical aura is purpleish red in color to represent both his hot-headed and softer natures. Spells Fire Dragon Slayer Spells Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法, '' Honō no Metsuryū Mahō''): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Slayer, Lost, and Caster Magic that allows users to utilize the element of fire to harm, and possibly even kill dragons. User's of this form of Dragon Slayer Magic can consume the element of fire to heal and regain lost magical energy. Like all forms of slayer magic, users cannot devour their own flames for it will not replenish their lost energy but instead make them gravely ill. These flames seem to have a blunt effect of sorts, allowing users to not only burn but also bludgeon opponents. The flames produced by this form of magic is connected to the user's feelings, the more emotional they get, the hotter their flames will burn. This is the power of what some refer to as "The Flames of Emotion". The body temperature of those who wield this form of dragon slayer magic can become hot enough to melt steel. Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyūnohōkō): Is a basic spell of fire dragon slayer magic and also the signature spell, the user initiates the casting of this spell in one of two ways. The user may take in a deep breath, filling their lungs to the max before exhaling a large volume of flames that will fly toward the target in a linear line similar to that of a flame thrower, when the spell is utilized in this way it can remain active for a total of six seconds. The second way to initiate the casting of this spell is to consume a large amount of fire at once, using the energy restored through the flames consumption to boost their fire dragon roar by a considerable amount. The flames exhaled through the use of the second way of utilizing this spell are much more powerful, being cast right after a restoration of power. This spell has a range of about forty feet though for maximum damage it would be wiser for the user to cast this within a closer range as the spell begins losing any damage ability around thirty five feet. Those standing at the forty foot mark will feel little more than heat though said heat may be enough to singe off eyebrows as well as possibly leave burns somewhere between first and second degree. Advanced users of Fire Dragon Slayer magic do however have the ability to concentrate the flames to a much higher degree than rookie users, not only increasing the range but also the intensity of the flames cast as well as the length of the spell, allowing it to remain active for up to a full twelve seconds. Fire Dragon's Fist (火竜の拳, Hiryū no ken) Is a basic spell of Fire dragon slayer magic which involves the the user cloaking one or both of their hands in flames. This spells, like many, has these flames endowed with a bludgeoning effect, allowing users to beat opponents with these flames as though they were a physical object. These flames, like all utilized by fire dragon slayer magic, are linked to the users emotions and therefore the temperature of these flames may vary depending upon the users emotional state though the average temperature of them is normally found to be between five hundred and one thousand five hundred degrees depending largely upon the users advancement in this magic, the strength of this punch regardless of advancement is powerful enough to smash boulders to pieces and dent most forms of metal. User's of this spell must have atleast a basic understanding of hand to hand combat as regardless of how powerful this punch may be, it must still connect for any damage beyond that of burning to take place. User's have the option to gather all their force into a single punch that decimates their opponents, shattering bones with ease or they have the second option of casting this spell over both of their hands and continually punching the enemy in a form of combo attack, these punches being much weaker than the one, solid punch but due to the length time of the spell lasting up to fifteen seconds. So long as the punches connect, within that amount of time a user should be able to stack enough damage to exceed that caused by the single punch. There is a third way of casting that spell which involves changing it from a close combat spell to a mid-ranged one. The user will cloak a single fist in flames before swinging it at the target. The fist will fire out a single, large, fist shaped flame ball which will fly toward the enemy. This fist will explode three seconds after contact with the target or any object. *'Fire Dragon's Elbow' (火竜のエルボー, Hiryū no erubō): While not actually a punch of any kind this spell is similar enough to count as a sub-spell to Fire Dragon's fist. User's initiate this spell in the same manner that one does in the casting of it's mother spell, the difference being that the flames are cast over a single elbow rather than the hands. Despite being a sub-spell to Fire dragon's fist, elbow is actually stronger as the bony elbow provides a higher damaging power than the fists, allowing it to do much more damage. The only drawback that comes from the use of this spell is the fact that a user must sacrifice the distance that arm length punches provide and instead goes in for a much risky move in the hope of ending the battle quickly. Being less than an inch from any target is dangerous and reckless which is why it is rare for this spell to be used unless the user is already caught in some form of grapple or somehow already close to the target. Another reason this move is dangerous is because it exposes the chest and side to attack as the user must raise their elbow over their head or out to the side to cast. The exposure of these places gives enemies quick access to vital organs. These flames burn at about the same temperature as that found in fire dragon's fist however like all fire dragon flames, the temperature of these flames is based on the users emotions though regardless the average temperature can average somewhere between five hundred and one thousand five hundred degrees. Again, like most fire dragon flame spells, these flames take on a blunt effect which allows users to bludgeon opponents with them. Fire Dragon Kick (火竜のキック, Hiryū no kikku) is a basic spell of Fire dragon slayer magic that is initiated when a user casts flames over one or both of their feet and is much stronger than both its counterparts fire dragon fist and fire dragon elbow as the muscles in the legs are much stronger and more numerous than those found within the arms. There are several ways to go about utilizing this spell however there are two specific ways it is utilized most, these two ways being a downward kick whose objective is to connect the heel of the user's foot with the crown of the target's head. The second being a roundhouse kick aimed at the opponents temple or lower jaw meant to cause knock out. The most deadly part of this spell the explosion the user causes behind this kick to propel their foot forward at a higher speed than they could possibly reach on their own causing maximum damage to those hit with this spell. It can also be cast over both of their feet to allow them to be used in a combo attack of sorts as the user unleashes a barrage of deadly kicks at their target, the thing about this combo attack is that it does not carry the same speed and thus, lesser force than that behind a single kick. This loss of speed and force is due to the fact that the explosion that propelled the single kick forward cannot be found within this utilization of the spell. This spell can also be used in the form of a knee similar to fire dragon slayer's elbow, the user will cast fire over their knee before kneeing the opponent in either the face or stomach. These flames, again, like most within the arsenal of fire dragon slayer spells takes on a blunt effect allowing users to bludgeon opponents. These flames burn at somewhere between five hundred and one thousand five hundred degrees. Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の爪, Hiryū no tsume): Another basic spell of fire dragon slayer magic that could arguably be considered a sub-spell to fire dragon's fist though there are enough differences in place to make this attack a spell of its own. There are two ways to go about utilizing this spell, the first being by casting flames over their hand, mainly their fingers and finger nails. Theses flames will take on a cutting effect rather than a blunt one which allows the user to cut opponents with this flame. Once fire has be cast over the hand the user can proceed to slash at the opponent with one fatal strike capable of cutting through most forms of armor with ease as the flames melt the armor as the attack cuts through. This spell also has the ability to be cast over both hands in a very similar manner to both fire dragon fist and fire dragon kick. This allows the user to unless a barrage of slashes at an opponent, causing severely deep wounds as well as agonizingly painful third degree burns. Due to the heat of the flames, most wounds are cauterized immediately after the wound is formed though deeper cuts may not and continue bleeding. The second way to utilize this spell transforms it from a close combat spell to a mid to long range spell. The initiation of this spells casting is very similar to the first way of utilizing this spell, users will cloak their hand or hand in fire before swiping their hand or hands toward the enemy from a distance. At this point three large slash mark shaped blades of fire will fly toward the enemy at a speed between sixty and seventy miles an hour, these flames will maintain the sharp quality that the first way of utilizing this spells has, cutting into the enemy. This can be cast in a combo with the user swinging their hands multiple times, sending a barrage of these blade-like flames. This spell has a maximum distance of five hundred feet, once the flames reach this distance they will be extinguished. Fire Dragon's Destructive Bite (火竜の破壊的な一口, Hiryū no hakai-tekina hitokuchi): A basic spell of fire dragon slayer magic that, despite its name, does not require the user to bite the opponent in any way, shape, or form. Instead, this spell can be initiated when the user takes in a deep breath, this action mirroring the one taken to initiate fire dragons roar however, rather than releasing a large blast of flames from their mouth they will instead release a thick cloud of some form of flammable gas that will engulf the opponent or group of opponents until the cloud of gas is to thick for them to see through. The user will then click their teeth, creating a small spark that will ignite the extremely flammable gas. This explosion can engulf a radius anywhere in between two and fifteen feet allowing user's to target both individuals and large groups of enemies. The exact range of this spell varies however the farthest way this spell was ever reported to have been cast from is thirty feet from the target. These flames burn hot enough to leave third degree burns on contact though few feel these burns as most are completely blown away by the powerful explosion. This spell is one of few whose flames do not utilize either the blunt or sharp effect instead being just regular flames. Due to the fact that this spell requires that the target first be surrounded by the flammable gas shot from the user's mouth, this spell is nearly impossible to use against wind magic user's as they tend to simply use their magic to blow the gas away before there is enough for the user to ignite. Fire Dragon's Charge (炎竜のチャージ, Honō ryū no chāji): Fire Dragon's Tail Whip (火竜のしっぽウィップ, Hiryū no shippo u~ippu): Fire Dragon's Wing Burst (火竜の翼バ, Hiryū no tsubasa bāsuto): Fire Dragon's Needle Shower(火竜のニードルシャワー, Hiryū no nīdorushawā): Quotes Relationships Trivia Younger Mitsuru is based off Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom. Older Mitsuru is based off Mikoto Suoh from K. Mitsuru Kasai means "Growing Fire". Mitsuru's theme is In My Worldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIz23tAEZaE by Rookiez is Punk'd Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mage